Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Marvel NEW)/Issue Five
The fifth issue of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends takes place an unspecified amount of time after the team finds out about the Society of Sinister Super-Criminals. It is the second part of the "Society Sinister" story arc. Synopsis After their defeat at the hands of three super-criminals, the Amazing Friends have taken refuge at Aunt May's home and, after recuperating, set out to take down the Society of Sinister Super-Criminals. Plot Peter draws a crude picture on a whiteboard and proclaims that this is his idea. Robbie and Jubilee are in absolute confusion so Peter explains that he's drawn his plan of attack against the Society. Sadly, he is forced to give up when it's revealed his sketch is so bad they couldn't even tell one of the drawings was him. Robbie questions why they don't just call the Avengers or the Fantastic Four, but Peter claims that there is a rather large taboo in the hero community about calling your team for help against villains that target you in particular. Jubilee suggests just going after them but is reminded by Robbie of how badly they were beaten the last time and that they without a doubt need to plan before another attack. Unfortunately, they don't get a chance to plan, since they spot massive amounts of smoke in the air and head off to the location. Once they make it there, they spot Kraven the Hunter, Awesome Android, Red Ghost, and Task Master burning dry grass, with Task Master demanding to know why Kraven is wasting his time. Kraven states that where there's smoke, there's fire, and heroes like to put out fires. Task Master pauses before yelling at Kraven that he's stupid. Red Ghost then states that sometimes plans are just stupid enough to work before pointing at the Amazing Friends spying on them. Jubilee asks Peter what his plan is and he claims that his plan is a great one. He then instantly begins running, with Robbie and Jubilee following after. Red Ghost has Task Master go after Peter, Kraven go after Jubilee, and Awesome Android go after Robbie. Task Master is the first to catch up with his target and gets ready for his fight by dropping all of his weapons on the floor and allowing Peter to come at him. As soon as Peter is close enough, Task Master grabs his arm and spins him before chucking him into a tree. Meanwhile, Robbie encounters the Awesome Android grabs a tree and rips it out of the ground, preparing to battle. Robbie runs off into a dark area and the Android begins coming after him, only to spot a red light in the distance. Before he knows what hit him, Robbie comes in riding his car, ramming into the Android. Robbie attempts to go for another ram, only for Awesome Android to grab the hood of his car and instantly light himself on fire. Awesome Android's head then molds into a skull-like face before he lets out a roar, completely mimicking Robbie's abilities. Jubilee is already in the middle of being beaten up by Kraven, who drinks from a flask that he throws away once he finishes. As soon as he does, he bulks up quite a bit, with Kraven revealing that his powers are actually mystic in nature and that the liquid he just drank gave him the strength of a bear. He then proves this by grabbing Jubilee's leg and throwing her an extremely far distance. When she gets up back she spots Robbie running from something. She tries to speak to him but Robbie continues running until what he's running from reveals its presence: Awesome Android is now using Robbie's car as a skateboard and is coming after him. Luckily, as he skates by, Jubilee uses her powers on one of the car's tires, blowing it out and causing Awesome Android to fall face first on to the ground and tumble off, breaking more and more of his pieces as he does so. After this, Kraven once again shows up but is easily defeated by Ghost Rider, who smacks him away with his chain. The two then hear Peter proclaim that it's great they defeated their villains and to help him defeat his. As soon as he does so, he grabs Task Masker and throws him towards the two, with Jubilee poking Task Masker's back, causing a small spark to appear as Robbie smacks him into the air, where the sparks blow up into a massive firework. Robbie questions whether or not they just killed someone, but Peter assures him that Task Master isn't easy to kill. After all this, Red Ghost appears with his gun and apes and prepares himself for battle. He calls on his men only to quickly realize they have all been defeated. Robbie asks him if he wants to take the risk and, in response, Red Ghost drops his gun before surrendering. Later at an unspecified police station, Red Ghost is being interrogated by police and the three are watching with a police officer, who reveals that Red Ghost has told them about the Society and has revealed he is one of the Society's four leaders, one of which (Mad Thinker) was defeated by the Amazing Friends. Peter enters the room and attempts to interrogate Red Ghost, but all Red Ghost does is count down from ten. Peter becomes extremely disturbed by this and demands to know what Red Ghost is doing, ending in him yelling "one" as the wall behind him blows open, with Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio, and Electro crawling out of the wall, grabbing Red Ghost before running off. Robbie and Jubilee run into the room, asking Peter what just happened, with Peter just staring in wide-eyed awe as the six villains escape in front of him. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics